


Neighbors

by prOudanOmaly



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, Love, M/M, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prOudanOmaly/pseuds/prOudanOmaly
Summary: Lance is in love. With who he’s not quite sure, that is, until his dinner guest gives him a hint.





	1. Messages and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any mistakes. There will be some Spanish in this chapter, but there will be translations. Also, thank you for deciding to read this!!!

Lance gets home from school, tired and upset. He avoids his family and walks straight to his room, knowing just who could cheer him up. He grabs his wipe board, quickly writing something down and putting it in his window.

Lance- Hey sweetheart. What’s up?

Lance waits patiently for his neighbor to write back. Sure enough, a wipe board shows up. 

K- Just painting. How was school?

Lance smiles to himself.

Lance- Sucky. Can I see what you’re painting?

K- it’s not done yet...

Lance- ok. When you’re done can I see it?

K- no.

Lance- why not?!

K- because it’s embarrassing.

Lance- how?

K- ...it’s of you.

Lance- you don’t even know what I look like!

K- ... you walk by my house all the time.

Lance chuckles. He did that on purpose. His school was in the opposite direction, but he always hoped he could catch a glimpse of K’s smile. While Lance didn’t know K’s name- or what she looked like- he liked to try and guess. He was thinking Kristian, or Keira, but those didn’t seem to fit. She seemed sweeter and deeper than a Kayla, too. (Sorry if your name is any of these. I mean no offense!) 

Lance- stalker.

K- only for you, baby.

Lance- I want to see you.

K- I know. I want to see you too. But I can’t.

Lance- why not?

K- I have to go. I love you.

Lance- fine. I love you too!

Lance erases his board and sets it back down under the window. He sighs quietly, wondering why -Kansas?- never wanted to see him. They weren’t officially boyfriend and girlfriend, it was more like being really good friends with someone over the internet. And K was homeschooled and didn’t have a phone, so Lance couldn’t really stalk her. Lance smiles goofily, thinking about K. He wondered what she looked like. Did she have blonde hair? Brown hair? Pink hair? What color were her eyes? How tall was she? Lance didn’t really care about her looks, all he cared about was her. And Lance was hoping K cared about him in the same way.

Lance messily scribbles down names and what K might look like on a piece of paper instead of finishing his homework that was due the following Monday. 

Katie? Karen? Kelsey? Kimmy? Kasey?   
Blue eyes? Brown eyes? Green eyes?   
Red hair? Brown hair? Dyed hair?

“Lance?” Veronica asks, opening the door a bit. “Hey Veronica. What’s up?” Lance asks smiling and covering the piece of paper casually with his arm. “I know your fantasizing about your girlfriend right now, but mama said to come down for dinner. We have a guest over.” She winks and walks out, leaving the door open. Lance glares at her and stands up, grabbing his jacket off his wooden desk and checking around his room quickly, knowing that whatever he needs he should get before his mom hosts dinner for the next few hours. She was sort of like a prison guard in a way. If you even tried to get back to your room when there were guests over, there she’d be, standing arms crossed and glaring daggers. Lance skips out the door and looks both ways down the hallway, three older siblings doing the same. They all sigh and nod, indicating it was time to meet mama and the guests downstairs. “Hey Lance, did you get that homework done?” Sebastian asks. Lance laughs. “You’re sounding like papa.” Lance says. Ricardo nudges Sebastian. “Yeah Seb, man that girlfriends been changing you.” He says. Ricardo and Sebastian were always teasing each other about their girlfriends, it was sort of a brotherly respect. Lance was hoping one day they’d tease him about his girlfriend. “Veronica, how about you? Did you get your science homework done?” Sebastian asks. Veronica rolls her eyes. The deal with the McClain family was that they valued family so much, and there was so much family to value. There was Ricardo, the oldest son. Then there was Sebastian and Veronica, they were twins and the second oldest. Lance was the middle child. Then his little brothers Marco, Leo, and Alvero. At the bottom of the stairs, Lance sees mama talking to two men. Veronica, Sebastian, and Ricardo all dash to the dining room, leaving Lance with mama in the living room. “Hijo! Venir, venir!” {Son! Come, come!} She says excitedly. “Si, ya voy mama!” {Yes, I’m coming mom} Lance says walking over to the man and his... husband? “Zarkon, Keith, this is my son Lance.” Mama says. Zarkon smiles and holds out his hand. Lance grabs it and shakes firmly. “Hello young man. This is my son, Keith.” Zarkon says snaking an arm tightly around his small waist. Keith nods a bit. “Keith. Why don’t you wipe off that attitude and greet Lance properly?” Zarkon says squeezing Keith’s waist tight enough that it could bruise. Mama must have seen it too because she quickly says, “That’s alright. Lance, why don’t you show Keith to the others. Maybe sit down and play a game?” She asks. Lance smiles and nods. Keith smiles a bit and Zarkon lets go. Keith follows Lance away from his dad. “Your dad seems nice.” Lance says, not entirely sure what to say to the sad looking boy. “He’s not really my dad. And he’ll probably pick on you, so feel free to snap back.” Keith says grinning a bit. Lance takes a moment to look at Keith. He wore a red MCR hoodie with black pants and his hair was tied into a loose ponytail in the back. K liked MCR too, which prompted Lance to listen to every one of their songs. They weren’t bad. “I like your hoodie.” Lance says. Keith seems to snap out of a trance. “Oh. Thanks. Are you a fan?” He asks. “Yeah. They’re pretty cool.” Lance says smiling. Keith smiles back. Lance feels his heart squeeze a bit. Keith was pale and pretty with indigo looking eyes. Sort of a purply color. And something about him kind of reminded Lance of K. “You think you’re ready to meet the McClain family?” Lance asks. Keith smiles with a fire in his eyes. “Bring it on.” Lance smirks. “Oye! Ven a conocer a nuestro invitado!” {Hey! Come and meet our guest} He calls. A stampede of kids pour out of the kitchen, followed by Abuela. “This is Keith, he’s gonna stay for dinner.” Lance says. Abuela smiles and walks over to Keith. “Hello dear. Aren’t you cute?” She smiles and pinches Keith’s cheek. “Abuela!” Lance gasps. “Prometiste que no le harías eso a la gente nunca más!” {You promises you wouldn’t do that to people anymore!} He says. Abuela smiles smugly. “Hice?” {Did I?} Lance growls a bit. “Uh. Anyways. This is my older brother and sister Veronica and Sebastian. This is Ricardo, he’s the oldest. This is Leo, Marco, and Alvero. My younger brothers.” Lance says. Keith smiles, not looking at all shocked or overwhelmed. “Hello.” He says. “And this is Abuela Camille.” Lance says. Keith nods to Abuela. “Guys, this is Keith.” Lance says smiling. “Hi Keith.” Everyone says in sync. They smile like crazy people, probably trying to weird out poor Keith. “Aye. Dejalo!” {Hey. Quit it!} Lance says, laughing a bit. “¡Leo! ¿Me ayudarás rápidamente?” {Leo! Will you help me real quick?} Mama calls. “No! Hola.” {No! Hello} Leo says walking up to Keith. “Leo, ¿qué estás planeando?” {Leo, what are you planning} Lance asks. “¡Nada! Solo quiero preguntar ... ¿Eres un vampiro?” {Nothing! I just want to ask... are you a vampire?} Leo asks Keith. “What’s he saying?” Zarkon asks, suddenly appearing from behind. “He’s asking if I’m a vampire.” Keith says. Everyone looks at Keith shocked. “I didn’t know he could speak Spanish!” Leo says. “I guess you also didn’t know that I am a vampire who eats little boys who don’t help their mothers.” Keith says. Leo’s eyes widen. “Uh.. I’m- I’m coming mama!” Leo shouts running to his mom. Everyone laughs. “Thanks. We’ve been trying to get him to listen more.” Ricardo says. Keith smiles. “I just slap Keith to get him to listen.” Zarkon says. Everyone but Lance and Keith laugh. Lance somehow knowing that it wasn’t a joke. “Hey. I’m kinda hungry. Should we sit for dinner?” Ricardo asks. “Si, si!” Marco shouts. They all head to the dining room where the foods already laid out. Keith sits between Lance and Leo as a request from Leo himself. “Thank you for this meal, family, and new friends that we can enjoy this wonderful evening with.” Mama says. “Thank you.” Everyone repeats. “Alright. Dig in!” Mama exclaims. Lance looks over at Keith who cuts his tamale into perfect fifths. He picks one up with his fork and blows on it a bit before carefully bringing it into his perfectly shaped mouth. Lance feels a nudge in his arm. He looks over to see Sebastian. “Its a little weird to watch someone eat you know.” He whispers. Lance chuckles. “I wasn’t meaning to.” He whispers back. Seb raises an eyebrow and circles his head back to his plate. Lance looks back over at Keith. “Leo. If you don’t eat your vegetables you’ll get very sick. Then you won’t be able to play.” Keith says. Leo’s eyes widen and he grabs his fork, stuffing peas into his mouth. Dinner was always sort of like a party. Everyone was always having separate conversations and it was so loud you could barely hear someone else’s conversation. But when Zarkon excused himself to go to the bathroom and whispered in Keith’s ear, Lance could hear what he said clear as day. “Your scars are showing.”


	2. A suggestion, or a clue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short af but it’s kind of hard to write since Abbie is singing at the top of her lungs 🙄

“Are we done?” Mama asks. Everyone nods. “Alright. Desert will be done in a minute. Lance, you can take Keith up to your bedroom if you’d like.” Abuela says. Lance looks to Keith who nods a bit in approval. Lance smiles and stands up. “Follow me.” He says. The pair walk up the stairs and through the door to Lance’s room. Keith looks around Lance’s room. It was clean, but not neat. There was a desk by the door and a bed in front of the door. A blue chair sits in the opposite corner of the room from the bay window. “Cool room.” Keith says. Lance smiles. “Thanks.” He says sitting on his bed. Keith looks at Lance’s desk and sees a piece of paper with names that started with a k. “Oh... that’s... a project we’re doing at school. Lance says. Keith smiles and looks at Lance. “Fun.” He says. Lance nods. “You can sit if you’d like.” He says. Keith nods and sits in the chair at Lance’s desk. “So... can I ask you about Zarkon?” Lance asks. Keith looks up and nods. “Sure.” He says. “You said he.. wasn’t your dad?” Lance asks. “He’s not. He’s my foster dad.” Keith responds. “O-oh. I’m so sorry.” Lance says. Keith shrugs. “Um.. I heard him tell you that your.. scars were showing.” Lance says. Keith sighs. “I... have a hard time... and I’ve been clean for two months, but before that...” Keith trails off. Lance lowers his head. “I’m sorry.” He says. “How do you know Spanish?” Lance asks. Keith smiles. “In the temporary home, there was this little boy who spoke Spanish. No one else spoke his language and he couldn’t communicate with anyone. So I learned Spanish.” Keith says. Lance smiles to himself. “He... meant a lot to you?” Lance asks. Keith smiles and nods. “I would’ve adopted him myself if I could.” It’s quiet for a bit. “You’re school project... is it that you have to make up girls with names starting with a K?” Keith asks. Lance looks up. “What? Oh. Well... I guess its really just anyone.” Lance says. “How about Keith.” Keith suggests. “Boys! Desert is ready!” Mama calls. Lance’s eyes widen, but before he can answer, Keith is walking out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to let you know that I’m not good at computers and I have no social media. Anyways, I’ll hopefully see you next chapter (it’s probably going to be crummy and short) Happy reading!


	3. Purely Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down. Anyways, I wrote this in the car so I’m car sick now, but I hope you like it!

“Goodbye Mrs. McClain. Thank you so much for the lovely dinner.” Zarkon says. “You’re welcome anytime. The more the merrier.” She says smiling. “Thank you so much.” Keith says as he and Zarkon slip out the door. Lance watches them walk out from the bottom of the stairs, still thinking about what Keith had said. “How about Keith?” Either Keith was very self centered or... Lance stands up and runs up the stairs, almost running into Sebastian. “Woah. You ok Lance?” Seb asks. “Uh... Yeah.” Lance mutters pushing past Sebastian and running into his room. He writes on his wipe board and starts to put it up to his window. Lance hesitates, putting the wipe board down and opening the window. It was chilly, very chilly. Lance turns back and grabs his jacket on before clinging onto the drainpipe and sliding down. He used to do that all the time when he was grounded. It always seemed so much scarier, but maybe it was only fine this time because he was on a mission. Looking at the house, Lance sees a ladder so conveniently placed under K’s window. He climbs for what feels like forever and looks through the window, opening it quickly and slipping inside. There, sitting at his desk, was Keith. Keith looks shocked and stands up quickly. “L-Lance!” He exclaims. Lance lunges forward and grabs Keiths waist, pulling him closer and locking their lips. It was like he was under a spell, and his prince just came and rescued him. Lance pulls away to look at a pink cheeked Keith. “Hey.” Lance says. Keith furrows his eyebrows. “I thought... you wouldn’t... cause I’m not...” Keith looks down. “Not a girl? Yeah. I know that. I didn’t know it was you until you suggested your name for the project.” Lance says. “But.. you like boys?” Keith asks. “I- you dumbass. I just kissed you!” Lance exclaims. “And I want to do it again.” He says. Keith looks up, his pink lips opening a bit. Lance locks their lips again, this time Keith runs his hands through Lance’s hair. Lance pushes Keith closer to the bed and lays him down gently. “L-Lance...” Keith trails off. Lance looks down at Keith. “Yeah?” He asks. “Why?” Keith asks. Lance smiles. He knew exactly what Keith was asking. “I fell in love with two separate parts that turned out to be one.” Lance whispers. Keith’s face relaxes and he smiles. “Well then, bring it on.” He says. Lance swoops down and kisses Keith like there was no tomorrow. Slowly, Keith takes off Lance’s jacket, and then his shirt. Lance continues kissing Keith while taking off Keith’s hoodie, which thankfully had nothing under it. “Keith I love you.” Lance whispers as he trails kisses down Keith’s neck. “I love you too.” Keith breathes out. Lance bites down a bit and Keith whimpers. Lance licks where he bit, almost like he was apologizing, and trails down Keith’s chest and muscled stomach. “Keith!” Zarkon bursts through the door, finding an unruly scene. Lance jumps up and Keith sits up just as quickly. “Keith. Your father would be so disappointed. You fucking faggot!” Zarkon yells grabbing Keith by the neck. “Keith!” Lance shouts. “Let him go you dick!” Lance yells pulling Zarkon by the waist off of Keith and stumbling backwards. Zarkon hits Lance once, making him drop to the floor then walking over to Keith. “You’re disgusting.” He says throwing Keith on the ground and kicking him hard in the ribs. Lance sits up and tackles Zarkon, quickly recovering and helping Keith up and out the window. They climb down the steps swiftly, slipping a few times along the way. Lance and Keith drag the ladder to Lance’s window and climb up into the warmth and safety of Lance’s room. “I...” Lance tries. He’s cut off when Keith moves forward and hugs Lance’s naked chest. “I’m so so so sorry.” He whispers. Lance chuckles. “You’re sorry? You’re the one who has to live with that evil-“ Keith kisses Lance gently and guides him to the bed. They lay down, and Keith buries his face in the crook of Lance. He wanted as much Lance as he could get. “I love you.” Keith says, although it’s muffled against Lance’s tan skin. Lance kisses the top of Keith’s head, letting his lips linger as he replies “not as much as I love you.” Lance rubs circles into Keith’s bare back, watching the glowing stars he had pasted to his ceiling as a kid. He’d always had a creative imagination. When he was little, he would pretend he was an astronaut, flying through space and meeting all the hottest aliens. But no matter how good his imagination made space sound, all Lance wanted to do was to drown in Keith’s warmth. Downstairs, they hear mama and a deep voice talking. Soon, they hear footsteps and Keith tries to get up and leave, but Lance pulls him down. “But... they might-“ Keith looks into Lance’s eyes. Lance knew the risk, but didn’t care. He valued his family, but Keith wasn’t just someone he could keep a secret. The door opens, and Sebastian, Veronica, Ricardo, Abuela, and Mama stand in the doorway. “Keith’s father came over to tell us that you left your jacket in Keith’s room. But now I’m going to have to ask you, Keith, to not leave your jacket in Lance’s room and leave immediately.” Mama says, all of her cheerful warmth gone. “No.” Lance says sitting up. Keith sits up as well and covers his chest. “I love Keith. No matter what you say, I’m not going to love him any less. Mama I love you, but I can’t just pretend that Keith isn’t important too.” Lance states, eyes tearing up. “Keith is going to stay with me.” Lance says grabbing Keith’s hand. Mama looks between the two and runs out, Abuela following closely. Sebastian and Veronica leave next, and Ricardo shakes his head before walking out. Tears fall from Lance’s eyes. Keith hugs Lance and strokes his back thoughtfully until his sobs dial down. “Lance.” Keith whispers. Lance turns his head to Keith. “Come on.” He says standing up. Lance looks at Keith, confused on what he was doing, but trusting enough to nod and stand up. They walk out of Lance’s room and down to the living room where Lance’s family and Zarkon were talking. All eyes shift to Keith and Lance. Lance hides his face, tears still streaming down his cheeks. “I know... I know it seems bad.” Keith says to the room in general. “But... Lance is still your son. He’s the same person he was the other day.” Keith looks back at Lance. “And it’s not wrong. It’s not bad. He should be allowed to love and live to the fullest instead of worry about how it effects you guys. Because I know Lance loves you more than anything and doesn’t want to hurt you.” Keith says. “Then why? Why did he chose you over us?” Sebastian asks. Keith looks down. “He didn’t.” Abuela says. Everyone turns to Abuela. “He chose to love us and Keith, because now Keith is family, too.” She says. She stands and walks to Keith and Lance, holding out her arms and pulling Lance and Keith into a tight hug. Veronica comes over and hugs them too, followed by Ricardo. Sebastian stands up and runs to the group. Mama, still sobbing, makes her way over to Lance and Keith. Everyone moves away. She lowers her head. “I-I’m sorry.” She says. She looks back up and smiles, pulling Lance into a tight hug. She let’s go and looks to Keith. She lunges forward and wraps her arms around Keith and sobs into his chest. “I’m so sorry Keith. If Lance loves you, you’re welcome in our home, and in our family.” A tear streaks Keith’s cheek. “Thank y-you Mrs. McClain.” He says. Mama laughs. “Call me Rosa.” She says. Zarkon stands up and everyone looks to him. “Keith. Let’s go home and we’ll talk about this in the morning.” He says. Lance steps in front of Keith. “No. I’m not letting you lay a finger on him.” Lance says. “Lance... move.” Ricardo says. Lance shakes his head. “I’m not handing Keith over to him.” He says. “Why not?” Veronica asks. “Because I’m not going to let him hurt Keith.” Lance says. “What... is that what happened to your eye?” Abuela whispers. Lance nods. Abuela turns towards Zarkon. “Did you hurt Keith?” She asks. Zarkon scoffs. “Of course not.” He says. Abuela scowls and slowly walks towards him. “Are you really going to believe a couple of fags?” Zarkon asks. “No.” Abuela says. “I’m going to believe my grandson and his boyfriend.” She says. “Children, why don’t you run off to bed. We’ll handle this.” Mama says. The group of five run upstairs, hugging one last time before separating to their bedrooms. Lance and Keith sit on Lance’s bed. “Thank you.” Lance says, voice a little shaky. “For what?” Keith asks. “You know very well what you did.” Lance says smiling and hugging Keith close. They lay down and as sleep takes their minds, Lance realizes he’d never been so happy in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, my happy boys. This may or may not be the last chapter. It’s up to you.


	4. One Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I’d leave it up to you, but I felt like I didn’t wrap the story up right so...

Lance wakes up to the most beautiful human to ever walk the earth and smiles to himself. Kissing Keith once, Lance leaves the warmth of his bed and trudges downstairs. Veronica, Sebastian, and Ricardo sit at the table. “Hey.” They say. “Good morning.” Lance responds. “Where’s mama?” He asks. “She took Abuela and the little ones to the arcade and went to deal with Zarkon and the police.” Sebastian says. “Oh.” Lance mutters. He sits down quietly at the table. “So Lance... where’s that boyfriend of yours?” Sebastian asks. “Yeah Lance... where is he? Did he leave you for a prettier boy?” Ricardo asks. Lance smiles wider than ever. “Wipe that stupid look off your face, Lance, otherwise your boyfriend will see it and leave you for good.” Sebastian says.

Lance opens the door to see a sleepy looking Keith. “Oh. There you are.” Keith says smiling. “Good morning beautiful.” Lance says, handing Keith a bowl of chocolate cereal. Keith takes it gratefully and smiles. “How are you?” He asks. Lance smiles. “Happy.” He says. “So... no regrets?” Keith asks. “Just one.” Lance says. “Oh? And what’s that?” Keith asks. “I wish I could’ve met you sooner so that I could love you longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Short af but ok...) Thank you guys so much for reading. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you liked it. (Feel free to comment your thoughts on this) have a great day or night or whatever time of day it is. Happy reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. You actually stuck around to the end? Thank you! Do you guys want another chapter or should I give the story up? I’m sorry if my Spanish is a little off, feel free to correct me.


End file.
